better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise Up!
Rise Up is the seventh of the thirteen songs in Season 9: Hunted, and the second of the three songs featured in the 91st episode, The Weakest Link. It plays when the Alicorn princesses, the Ninja and Wu were practicing how to use a chain harpoon to stop Iron Baron’s clutches. A reprise of this song is also featured in School Raze: Lessons of Friendship. It plays in the flashback where Twilight Sparkle truest to use magic to hatch an egg, in order to pass an entrance exam. Lyrics Twilight Sparkle: Hey, it's true, no stoppin' now You're facin' a big test So much to do, so much to learn So bring it, be your best Feeling doubts, forgetting facts Won't get you to the top If you're gonna make it You got to pull out all the stops You've got to rise up to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class Rise up to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class The hard part is getting goin' To get your mind on track Put aside all those distractions 'Cause there's no turnin' back But you know it just gets better When you see the end in sight Take it on, start going strong You can get it right! Mane Six and Ninja:You can get it right! You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class Rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class Rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class Flash by flash, card by card Rememberin' all that you know Put yourself through all the paces Take a seat, it's time to show Step by step, start it small Look how much you can grow Now you're lookin' at all aces Take a seat, it's time to show Wu: Alright it’s time to get the Dragon Armor, once and for all! Mane Six and Ninja: You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class (gotta rise up!) Rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class (gotta rise up!) Rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class And you know you can make it You know what you've got You've got to rise up! Reprise Mane Six: You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class Rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class Rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class (Instrumental Break) You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class (gotta rise up!) Rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class (gotta rise up!) Rise up (up!) to the top of the class Go straight to the top of the class And you know you can make it You know what you've got You've got to rise up! Trivia *The song is used to excel motivation to reunite the First Realm, as it shows how Faith makes the Ninja and the Princesses to become Dragon Hunter in disguise. *This is one of three songs that is featured in “The Weakest Link”, which is way after the events of “What Lies Beneth”, when the Young Six attempt to pass the History of Equestria exam.